Mates
by GinnytheQueen
Summary: Aedion and Rowan meet. How will the Wolf of the North react when he learns that another man has sworn the blood oath to Aelin before him? Aelin realizes something.


DISCLAIMER: everything belongs to Sarah J. Maas

See you at the end for more notes :) 

* * *

The scene in front of her made her lips curve into a lazy smile. Sitting on her throne had been so boring for the past days… But this was going to be fun, Aelin Galathynius thought.

"Don't come any closer," Aedion was saying while his guards drew their weapons in front of the approaching stranger.

"Kneel before the Queen."

Her smile grew wider. 

* * *

The fae simply stood there, motionless like a statue.

"Didn't you hear me? Kneel before Queen Aelin."

A chuckle echoed through the room and Aedion turned to his cousin. Did she think this was funny? He was temporarily distracted by her glimmering eyes.

"Thank you, dear cousin. But he doesn't need to."

With a deliberately slow motion, she rose from her throne. "Lay down your weapons," she told the guards, and Aedion was amazed by the way she managed to be gentle and still sound severe.

"Aelin, are you sure?"

Her wild eyes roamed the stranger for long seconds before she nodded. "Prince Rowan of Doranelle is my own guest and you will treat him as such."

The guards straightened their posture. Before Aedion could ask further questions, she sprang into a race, graceful as only a fae could manage, and she flung herself at Prince Rowan.

Time slowed down.

For a split second, Aedion feared she might attack the fae, but his eyes widened when Aelin's arms went around the Prince Rowan's neck, certainly not to strangle, but to embrace. Aedion's pulse quickened as the fae's hands settled on Aelin's waist and he held her to his chest, and she nestled her face in the space between his neck and his tattoed shoulder.

Aedion didn't know for how long he watched them embrace, speechless, but to him it felt like an eternity.

Even when they finally pulled apart, the Prince kept his hand resting on Aelin's waist, and Aedion didn't like that at all. He didn't know if he ought to be angry at his cousin for never mentioning the fae prince before – since the two of them appeared to be rather close – or jealous that this _stranger_ was smugly not only touching, but holding _his_ Queen right in front of him and his guards, not to mention her court.

He cleared his throat. "My Queen?" he called to remind her of where she was. "Shall we prepare a room for Prince Rowan next to your other guests?"

"There will be no need to," Aelin said smoothly.

"Oh?" Aedion was surprised. "Is he not staying?"

"Of course he is," she said quickly. "But," she paused because she had to be _so damn dramatic all the time_ , "He won't need rooms because he will be staying in my chambers." 

* * *

She only realized silence ruled in the room when she got her eyes off Rowan and noticed the inquisitive stare of her cousin.

She could tell everyone else was trying to keep a straight face at what was probably not a princess-fit behavior. But who cared what they thought? It was Rowan. Rowan! Rowan was here, holding her and for a moment she felt whole again. She felt stronger, braver. She could do anything now that Rowan was here.

But Aedion was still staring, and she didn't like his fighting stance and the way his right hand rested on the Sword of Orynth.

She had to explain everything. He deserved the truth.

"You are all dismissed," she told the court. She caught her cousin's eye. _Let's go_.

Aedion led them through the silent halls, their footsteps echoing through the empty corridors – only the two of them resided in this wing of the castle, her chambers were at the other end of the hall. Aedion let them into his chambers and closed the door. Aelin did the presentations.

"Rowan, may I formally introduce you to Aedion Ashryver, my cousin and second in command."

Her cousin tried not to look to proud, and Rowan gave him a polite nod. "Pleasure."

"Aedion, meet Rowan Whitethorn. As I was saying earlier, he's a Prince from Doranelle, he used to be in our aunt Maeve's inner circle. He's the one who trained me in magic."

Maybe too soon, she mentioned the conclusion to their epic trip to Doranelle, and then hell broke loose. 

"HE SWORE A BLOOD OATH?"

"Aedion, calm down –"

"I'VE BEEN AT YOUR SIDE FROM THE SECOND YOU CAME INTO THIS WORLD UNTIL THEY RIPPED ME AWAY FROM YOU!"

"I know, please let us explain –"

"I never stopped looking for you, I never believed that you were dead, not for a second, not when everybody was telling me I was a fool…"

Aedion stopped his frantic rant for a second and Aelin took advantage of that. She turned to her carranam, who had been beside her, silent and motionless the whole time.

"Rowan, leave us." He nodded. "Have a guard escort you to my chambers and make yourself comfortable."

Rowan nodded and once he was out, Aedion seemed calmer.

"I was meant to take that blood oath. It was mine by birthright. It was mine from the moment you first opened your eyes and looked into mine and I saw my own eyes staring back at me. Ashryver eyes. I was meant to be your protector. My whole life had been in preparation for that moment and now you say it's too late."

The pain was visible in his face and she hated herself for being the cause.

"Aedion…"

Words failed her. What could she say? That she was sorry? She wasn't. She thanked the gods every day for Rowan and his unyielding protection and support. And yet, she could see why Aedion was so angry at her. He had every right. Rowan's title was Aedion's, it belonged to him. So she settled for the truth.

"We weren't thinking. Rowan and I, when he made the blood oath. I had just tricked Maeve into freeing him and letting us both go and he did it to show her that I would have him by my side, to intimidate her, so she wouldn't come looking for me… Rowan didn't mean to take anyone's place. He was just trying to protect me."

After a minute of silence his voice sounded much calmer. "Isn't that what this is about? Protecting you?"

"It is the duty of every subject to protect their Queen, even if you're all too proud and stubborn to see that the Queen doesn't need it."

"But a _blood oath_ … the privilege of being your first…" Aedion shook his head. "No. I am sorry. It's not fair for me to hold it against you. I was Adarlan's Whore. I couldn't expect you to save me that honor."

Aelin took his hands and kissed them. "You know I never believed you were."

"Hearing you say that eases the pain and guilt I've endured for ten years."

"I know you only wish to be at my side and protect me. But Aedion, you are my family. You don't need an oath to prove your loyalty. You want to make it? Fine. Swear the oath right now, drink my blood and be my slave for the rest of your days."

"I've imagined this moment for all my life. Honestly, in my dreams, you had a smile on your face."

She said nothing.

"I won't do it, if it displeases you," Aedion said. "I still don't understand your reasons, but I won't swear if you do not want me to."

"I don't want you all to be my servants," she snapped. "I want you to be my advisors, my friends. If I enslave you with blood magic, how am I different from Maeve and the King of Adarlan?"

"You are nothing like them. You'd never –"

"Now, perhaps. But in fifty years? In two centuries? I am fae, Aedion, I could rule for eternity."

The thought left him speechless.

"If I surround myself with slaves I will end up being exactly like those two. A tyrant."

"You could never. Because you are loved. Dearly. And your love burns bright like a flame into the night."

She was close to tears. "Thank you."

"I prayed every day. For you to be alive. But it was selfish; I prayed for myself. To be able to see you again."

"I am so glad to have you. I have done nothing to deserve you, but if the gods are stupid enough to send you to me, I will not question their decision."

They were silent for some time, just holding each other, then Aedion chuckled at some thought.

"What?" Aelin asked.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"I think I will keep my thought to myself, thank you."

"Tell me, or do I have to order you to?"

"I thought we had agreed you don't want me to be your slave."

"I am still your Queen though. Pray tell," she said with a smile.

"Fine. But know that this may sound silly, and I don't know how to tell you – your parents intended for us to marry." He hid his eyes behind his hands. "Told you it was silly."

"Really?"

"Yes. Evalin thought we could be–"

"Mates," Aelin finished for him, the thought only flickering into her mind now that he mentioned it but somehow fitting as it had always been there. As it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yes," he said, soft as a whisper.

This – this was too much. She couldn't _think_ , right there, surrounded by his scent, his arms…

"I have to go," she said too soon, too fast, and she could see the sudden hurt on his face before he could hide it. "It's late. But I'll see you in the morning," she promised. 

* * *

"He's not fae?" Rowan asked from her bed as soon as Aelin entered the room.

"No."

"Demi?"

"No. He has some fae blood but not enough. He's never shown sign of magic. Why?"

"He looks exactly like you. In human form, of course."

Aelin couldn't stop thinking about what Aedion had said. She shifted. She preferred to be in her human body here in Terrasen, surrounded by her people, some of whom still feared magic, but now that Rowan was here… she'd always felt more comfortable in fae form when she was with him.

"Did you let him swear the oath?" he asked taking her hands.

"No," she only said and Rowan did not push her further.

She stopped thinking about Aedion and remembered Rowan was coming from a long journey. "Do you need anything?" she asked before jumping on the massive bed next to him. "Have you eaten? Do you want a bath and fresh clothes?"

"They can wait," Rowan said. "For now, I just want to sleep. But first tell me what I've missed." So she recounted the story of what had happened since her return to Adarlan, and Rowan kept his tired eyes on her the whole time, until she was done in the early hours of the morning, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

"Rowan," she called quietly, her voice muddled with sleep.

She turned in his embrace so that she was face to face with him and the bed creaked under them.

"Yes?"

"Do you know whether it's possible," she started, torturously slow.

"What?"

"For a person…"

"Yes?"  
"To have two mates?"

 _Oh_.

Rowan had heard stories.

Years ago, deep in his mourning, Lyria's face his first thought in the morning and his last at night, his answer would have been a straight no.

But now, holding his Fireheart… yes. Of course it was possible. He was experiencing it himself.

"I believe it is," he said, his voice low and hoarse. "Although exceptionally rare."

She seemed satisfied with his answer.

"I missed you so much," she told him and closed her eyes.

"I missed you too, Fireheart." For longer than she could imagine. 

* * *

**Author's note:** okay. Don't kill me. First of all, I hope you liked the story.

I have a thousand theories about Aelin's potential mate(s) and I want to share them with you. I want to hear your ideas too so we can discuss things!

Who can't wait for Queen of Shadows?

See you in reviews – hopefully!

Love,

Ginny_theQueen x


End file.
